


Prompt: Puppies

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Puppies, Stress, prompt, therapy animals, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt submitted to my tumblr:"Puppies"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one. My university has therapy dog sessions through out the year which inspired me for this particular prompt

Prompt: puppies

Lexa stood perplexed in the doorway of lecture room, completely at a loss as to what she should be doing. She’d heard about the universities ‘Therapy Dog” event, and her friends had encouraged her to go.

“You study way too much. We can see how stressed you are. Go, it’ll be good for you.”

Lincoln, Anya, even Indra, had all given her a variation of the same speech. Each expressing their concern and care for her in their own way. Their thoughtfulness had made her feel warm and happy, convincing her to agree to go to the session rather easily. However, now that she was here, alone, standing in the doorway of concerningly empty lecture hall, all her reservations had come flooding back.

It wasn’t that she was bad with people, it was more she prefered to blend in, using others as shields against, what she thought, was unnecessary social interaction.

The room was empty, the desks and chairs stacked against the far wall, save for one blonde girl and three (unbelievably adorable) energetic puppies. The girl sat cross-legged on the floor, one puppy on her lap, while the other two tumbled excitedly in front of her.

Lexa swallowed, wondering if she would be noticed if she just left. Her decision was made for her, however, as the girl looked up, an inviting smile spreading across her face. God, this girl looked like she was literally made from sunshine. She had puppies climbing all over her for goodness sake.

“Hey! Come on in. There’s more than enough puppies for both of us.”

Lexa ducked her head as a blush spread unbidden over her cheeks. Even her voice sounded like happiness in its purest form. She shuffled in, scratching at her face awkwardly. She sat down across from the blonde, the puppies tumbling between them.

Suddenly, a ball of wiggling fur was in her arms. It yipped and licked at her face. The brunette couldn’t help but sputter, holding the jubilant creature away from her. The blonde was laughing at her expression, holding her stomach as though it hurt.

“Sorry…”

She wiped her face of humourous tears, gasping as she tried to talk. Her laugh was raspy yet smooth, making Lexa’s cheeks burn even more, though not with embarrassment.

“I’m Clarke.”

She held out a hand, which was promptly tackled by a puppy. Scooping the offending pup to her chest, she extended her other hand, a friendly grin on her face. Lexa liked her lips and readjusted the puppy in her grip to stall. Slowly, she extended her own hand, giving the other girls a firm shake.

“Lexa.”

Clarke seemed to beam even brighter. Everything about her was blinding. Her smile, her laugh, her friendly personality. She felt almost disappointed when the blonde’s hand drew away, but cracked a smile when the other girl held up her puppy.

“So, you like puppies, eh?”

God, she was falling hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
